My Feelings For You
by Lani0108
Summary: Just when I finally realized my feelings for him; he left to take the Hunter Exam. Why am I so cursed? Why did I have to realized it NOW...? So now, I'm left alone, thinking about my feelings. When will he come back?
1. One-shot

**_Lani: Well, a new story? Ahaha!_**

**_This was actually, umm... '_technically_' requested by someone. So yeah, I used my pen name here as the name of the OC. _**

**_Umm... I dedicate this story to 'Beautiful blossom'-san!_**

**_I plan on making this a one-shot, but if a lot of you want me to continue, I'll continue! :)_**

**_Anyways, I don't own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does!_**

* * *

**First Date**

_My PoV_

I woke up extremely early today and immediately headed for the bathroom to get ready. Get ready for what, you ask? For the date! My date! With the person that I love!

And THAT'S why I'm preparing right now.

I was going to wear the dress that I bought with onee-chan! It was a really cute blue dress with little designs, it was a really simple dress, but beautiful. Though, I had to admit, I looked really good in this dress. Onee-chan did a great job in picking it. The dress wasn't too long or too short, just the right size. And the shoes that I wore were sandals that fit running, the ones that _don't _have heels. While my hair, I let them flow freely to my back, showing the curls (Yes, I have curly hair), and it looked shiny and sparkly because of what Onee-chan did with it.

I sweat-dropped.

What did she do to my hair?

That aside, I was done preparing now and was going out of my room. 'Cause you know, Gon was waiting for me downstairs. Waiting for _me_.

Open. Go out. Close. And then lock.

Yes, it was supposed to be _that_ easy. _Supposed_ to be.

I kept dropping the keys to my room because I was so nervous! And exactly why did I need to lock my room? Well, it was to keep a certain assassin out of my room and keep him from messing with my stuff while I was out.

Finally, I locked the door without dropping the keys and went down the stairs to see Mito-san waiting for me. She smiled widely once she saw me coming, and immediately walked towards me. Fast-walked.

Should I... run?

Too late.

She grabbed both of my hands and squealed in delight.

"You look really cute today, Lani-chan!"

I blushed slightly. I wasn't really used to compliments like that, it makes me nervous... I thanked her and started looking around for Gon.

Where was he?

"Outside, by the tree."

I blinked.

"Eh?"

I looked at Mito-san, and she smiled.

"You're looking for Gon, right? He's outside, waiting by the tree."

I looked at her in surprise, and looked out the window to look at the tree there. And there he was! Gon, patiently waiting for me and was once in awhile looking around, still having a smile on his face.

I turned to look back at Mito-san and thanked her once again.

"Now, don't waste time here! You wouldn't want poor Gon waiting there the whole day, would you?"

I realized she was right and turned to the door, walking casually towards it. I looked back just when I was about to go out of the door.

Mito-san mouthed a 'Good Luck'. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

As I was approaching the tree where Gon was waiting, I was getting more and more nervous the closer I got. I was playing with my dress using my fingers and fidgeting once in awhile.

Why was I nervous? Well, I was thinking... about stuff.

What if Gon got bored during the date?

What if I wasn't prepared yet?

What if the date won't be successful?

What if...

What if Gon doesn't like me the way that I like him? What would I do?

I know. I know that I'm thinking negative here, but I can't help it. I'm a paranoid person. I'm the type of person who makes plans ahead and knows exactly what to do. I don't like it when I _don't _know what to do and what was going to happen next. It frustrates me and makes me beyond nervous.

Yes, I knew that I wasn't ready yet.

I'm not ready, but I'll still do it.

"Gon..."

I called with a barely audible voice. My hands were becoming sweaty and my heart pounded in my chest. I had to wipe the sweat on my dress (Sorry Onee-chan), but I couldn't do anything about my pounding heart.

Despite my small voice, Gon still managed to hear me. He looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Lani!"

His angelic voice called. His voice rang inside my head and didn't fail to make my heart fasten its pace. Gon was still wearing the same clothes, the green clothes and everything. But I wasn't complaining, he still looked good in it.

He walked towards me and stopped once he was just a few meters in front of me. He smiled, and looked down at the clothes I was wearing, and blinked. I blushed and fidgeted, feeling very nervous under his gaze. He slowly looked up at my face and grinned.

"You look really pretty, ne!"

I felt like I was going to faint when he said that. I blushed furiously and looked down at the ground, not wanting Gon to see my red face.

"T-Thank you..."

While looking at the ground, I felt someone grab my hand and tug me forward.

Huh?

I looked up to see Gon smiling at me, and I looked at my right hand being held by his other hand.

"Come on! Let's go eat breakfast first!"

Well, I did feel a little hungry. I smiled and nodded at him. He grinned and led the way.

_Still_ holding my hand.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

We arrived in front of a small restaurant in Whale Island. This was my favourite place to eat, actually. Only people who were close to me knew that. Including Gon.

It was really sweet of him to bring me to my favourite restaurant, I felt really happy!

He tugged on my hand again, and brought me inside. Everything was the same as I remembered, once you went inside, the first thing you would see was the counter with the employee behind. And there were lots of tables around, the ones near the windows had at least 2 or 3 chairs while the tables in the middle had 4 or 6 chairs. The colour of the walls was a dark shade of blue, making the room look slightly darker, while the floors were quite bright, the sky blue colour, making the floor look like it was glowing. It was one of the reasons why I loved this place.

We approached the counter to get a table.

"Can we get a table for 2?"

Gon asked politely, as always. The employee looked at our holding hands and smiled. I blushed slightly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes, you can go right ahead to the table by the window over there."

She gestured to the table farthest at the back, but still beside the window. Gon thanked her and led me to the table the woman pointed at.

Though I'm pretty sure the woman said something which sounded like: "What a cute couple"

* * *

(_Line Break_)

Once we got to the table, Gon pulled out the chair for me to sit on. I sat down and politely thanked him, to which he smiled at and also pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

When we settled down on our seats, a waitress approached us and asked what we were going to order. I noticed that Gon was looking at me, probably waiting for me to order first.

"Umm... well, I think I'll have pasta."

"I'll have that one too!"

I looked at Gon, a little surprised. Well, not the fact that he ordered the same food as mine, but because... well, because I was just surprised.

He noticed I was looking at him and smiled at me.

"Right, please wait for a few minutes."

Gon and I both nodded and the waitress left to her work, leaving the two of us alone together.

Damn.

I fidgeted nervously, thinking of stuff I _shouldn't _think about. Really. It will make the situation I'm in _much _more awkward. Though I'm pretty sure Gon wouldn't notice it... *sweat-drops*

I wonder if I should confess?

Yes, that's right. That's what I'm thinking right now. I mean, why not? A perfect day like this, in my favourite restaurant, a restaurant filled with people. A perfect place to confess indeed! (Yeah, I'm quite a sarcastic person)

I shifted on the chair nervously. Suddenly feeling that it was hot, and suddenly thinking that the ceiling was the most interesting thing in the world.

Should I?

Uggh! Why am I even thinking about this stupid thing?! I should just do it before I anybody arrives and disturbs our peace!

... Well, _awkward _peace.

"U-Umm, Gon..."

I called shyly, shifting on the chair again to face Gon. He was looking out the window and what he was looking at, I had no idea. If he was looking at a girl, I wouldn't know what to do... *teary-eyed*

He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hm?"

Oh God, it's like the one that I told Onee-chan if I ever _did _confess to Gon. I inhaled deeply and clenched my fists on my lap.

"I... I really..."

Now I had Gon's complete attention, he was looking at me expectantly and waiting for me to finish my sentence. I gulped.

"Gon, I really li—"

"Excuse me, your orders are ready."

Oh for God's sake! Why _now _of all times in the world?!

I literally gaped at her, feeling shocked beyond imagination. Disbelief, that she just disturbed my confession. I was '_this_' close! THIS close!

The waitress noticed my face and gasped silently.

"Umm, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something with your girlfriend?"

I blushed at her question; seriously? _Girlfriend_?

I looked at Gon; he didn't seem disturbed by the question, he was only looking at the waitress with his innocent and clueless face.

"Huh?"

He asked, still looking innocent and clueless. I wanted to face-palm sooo bad! But I couldn't, I would feel rude if I did.

"Well, excuse me for asking but, isn't she your girlfriend, sir?"

Gaah! Now I want to face-palm even more! Even face-wall! Someone stop her from asking these embarrassing questions! Someone!

My face was now all warm, and even though I was saying to stop the weird waitress from asking these questions, I still wanted to know Gon's answer. I waited expectantly for his answer, slowly looking at Gon.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened so much that I felt that my eyes would fall out of their sockets. Say what, Gon?!

I was about to say something.

"She's a really great friend!"

...

Eh?

'_Friend_'?

My heart broke to a thousand pieces and I gaped at him. Feeling heartbroken. I got rejected without me even confessing yet. Fate just '_loves_' me, doesn't it?

And once again, the waitress noticed my face and started fidgeting.

"U-Um, I'm very sorry for asking, I'll be going now!"

I watched her leave still gaping in shock and disbelief.

Lani, 12 years old and has a huge crush on her best friend. Rejected without the person that she liked even knowing he rejected her. Yes, a sad life indeed. Continuing with the date...

"What's wrong, Lani?"

Gon asked with a concerned voice. I faced him, still feeling heartbroken and down in the dumps.

"Nothing..."

He pouted, but let it slide. He looked at our order and his face suddenly looked confused. I looked at him curiously.

"Gon?"

"Our order..."

I became even more confused, and just decided to find out myself. I looked down at our order and my eyes widened.

"... Why is there only one plate?"

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I went back to our table and sighed.

"What did they say?"

Gon asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"They said they didn't have any more pasta so they could only give us one plate of it..."

I sighed, feeling sad. "I guess I just have to order something else..." I continued.

I stood up to leave and order to the counter, but Gon grabbed my wrist. I looked at him in confusion, silently asking him 'What?'. He shook his head, making me even more confused.

"Let share!"

I gawked at him. I... heard that right, right? I regained my composure and cleared my throat.

"W-What do you mean, Gon?"

He pouted and pulled my chair beside his, and gently pulled me down to the chair.

"Let's share the pasta!"

I looked at him with wide eyes and felt the familiar heat on my cheeks. No way was this happening, this was too cliché! This _can't _be happening! I slapped myself and felt my cheeks sting.

"What's wrong?!"

... Not a dream. That was definitely Gon being worried. I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Nothing, just checking if I was dreaming or not."

Gon looked at me with a confused face, but I continued smiling at him. I looked at the pasta and noticed that there was only one spoon and fork.

"Oh, I should probably get another spoon and a fork..."

I stood up to leave again to get a spoon and a fork, but one _again;_ Gon grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit. I looked at him with a confused face and he grinned.

"Let's share that too!"

... Heh?

He didn't say that, right? I looked at him with wide eyes.

"B-But Gon, I—"

"Please?"

He looked at me with those big brown eyes of his, those irresistible puppy-dog eyes that I can't say 'no' to. But I tried to, anyway. I opened my mouth to say 'no', but then, I looked at those eyes again.

Damn it.

"... Okay."

He beamed at me and let go of my wrist. And then he got the fork and got some pasta. I sighed. I can't believe we have to share the pasta _and _the spoon and fork! This is too embarrassing!

I suddenly noticed that Gon was looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"... What's wrong?"

I finally asked. He grinned at me.

"I'll feed you!"

It felt like time stopped once he said that. Seriously, it really did feel like it did. I looked at him is shock and surprise. Mostly shock, but that's not the point. The point was, he just told me that he was going to feed me! It's not even a question, it's a statement! A statement!

"E-Eh?! F-Feed me?!"

I shouted-asked, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Why is this happening to me?

He got the fork - which he just used a few seconds ago – and got more pasta, and then lifted near my face. He smiled.

"Here, Lani, open your mouth."

I blushed furiously and shook my head multiple times. He frowned – making me feel guilty – and put it down slightly, but still near my face.

"Why not?"

He asked with an innocent voice, but the question wasn't. Or maybe it was, I didn't know anymore...

I looked at him, still blushing, but accidentally looked at his eyes. Those eyes again! But this time, they were 100 times more deadly, they could even kill a Chimera Ant! I couldn't break away my gaze from his eyes, they were too irresistible!

No! Don't do it Lani! Don't succumb to the cuteness!

"W-Well, I..."

He looked even sadder – making me 100 times guiltier – and it increased the effect of his puppy-dog eyes power. I couldn't help it anymore.

"Okay, fine..."

He immediately smiled again and lifted the fork with the pasta close to my face again. I groaned inwardly, but still opened my mouth. He was about to stuff the pasta inside my mouth but then...

"Sorry ma'am, sir, I forgot to give you another set of spoon and fork—"

I looked at the waitress in shock and she returned it.

It's her again!

Probably, in her point of view, we looked like we were about to kiss each other, since I was facing Gon and my back was facing her. She flushed a colour of red and immediately bowed.

"I'm very sorry for disturbing! I will go now!"

She immediately ran away from the scene with me gaping again and Gon wondering why she left. After awhile, I regained my composure and faced Gon again.

I'll make sure to apologize to that waitress later...

"Why was she in such a hurry to leave?"

Gon asked, and I sighed.

"Even if I do explain it to you, I don't think you'll understand. Only Killua can make you understand complicated stuff..."

I sweat-dropped. Even though I've been with Gon far longer than Killua has, he can somehow make Gon understand stuff that _I_ can't make him understand. Maybe it's because they're both more similar to each other than me and Gon?

"Anyways, Gon, we should probably go now. We don't have the whole day to stay here!"

I exclaimed with a smile. I was feeling _very _excited for the things that we could do today, even though Whale Island was a small island, it's a really fun place to explore!

"Ehh? But we still didn't finish our pasta!"

I looked at the plate of pasta; and he was right, we _still _didn't finish it.

I hope Gon forgot about that—

"Come on, Lani! You still didn't get to eat!"

Gon exclaimed with a big smile, holding the fork with the pasta again. I groaned hopelessly.

I jinxed it.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I immediately got out of the small restaurant with a red face, hiding my face with my hands. While Gon, he was still thanking the people in the restaurant.

"Thanks for the food!"

He exclaimed as he got out of the place with a smile. I was still covering my face when Gon approached me.

"Let's go over there, Lani!"

He said, grabbing one of my hands that were covering my face and pulled me to the place he was pointing at.

"G-Gooon! I might trip!"

I complained, but he just laughed heartily.

We went to lots of places that I didn't even know existed in Whale Island! There was this place that was selling lots of accessories with unique designs! I was really happy when Gon bought me this really cute pink necklace! I immediately kept it because I was afraid I'd lose it from the crowd here. And then we went to this place that was filled with weird stuff, Gon said it was also his first time going there so he said that maybe it was a place that was probably brought up while we were away or they might be foreigners!

We went to lots of other places, but when the sun was going down, Gon suddenly looked like he remembered something.

"Ah! I almost forgot!"

I looked at him in confusion and asked him what was wrong. He smiled happily at me and grabbed my hand again.

"Come on! I almost forgot to show you something!"

He pulled me again like awhile ago and just like that, we were heading somewhere in the forest. I was confused to where he was taking me, but still followed him. We were going deeper in the forest, and I suddenly felt scared because it was getting darker. I grabbed Gon's arm and squeezed his hand. He looked at me and smiled, squeezing my hand back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

He said with a calm and soothing voice. Gon seemed to know where we were going, so I relaxed and continued following him. But I was still holding his arm.

Since we were in the forest, there were lots of trees and animals around us while we walked to our destination. But not once did we stop to rest, and we didn't need it. For another minute or two, I could see a clearing not far from us. I could see Gon smile excitedly from the corner of my eye as we were getting closer.

As we got closer, I could see some kind of shine, or sparkle there. I tightened my grip on Gon's arm in expectation. And I wasn't disappointed.

It was beautiful.

There, in front of us, there was a big lake and it was reflecting the setting sun. My eyes widened as I stared in awe, still holding Gon's arm. He tugged me forward and I followed unconsciously, still staring at the pretty view. When we stopped walking, we were a little nearer to the water but I still couldn't reach it. Gon sat down on the grass and gestured for me to do the same, I complied happily.

It was really peaceful here and pretty. By now, we couldn't see the sun anymore and I was wondering what we were waiting for. I looked at Gon.

"What are we waiting for, Gon? The sun's already set."

I asked, feeling a little confused to why we were still here. He still continued sitting there and staring at who-knows-where with a calm and expectant face. I slowly looked back at the lake, waiting for something to happen. And there, I didn't know what it was, but I saw something. It was some kind of small light, at first I could only see one, but then slowly, it increased in number. My eyes widened in realization.

It was fireflies!

I watched in amazement as they increased even more, and they looked like they were dancing. They also reflected on the waters of the lake, making it look like there were even more of them.

And it looked like they each had pairs.

I looked at Gon from the corner of my eye; he was watching with a smile, sitting with his legs spread in front of him and both of his hands on either sides of him, supporting his upper body to stay upright. I smiled and put my left hand on top of his right one. He looked at me in surprise and looked at bit confused.

"Thanks for today, Gon. I had a lot of fun!"

I smiled gently, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. I pulled back and smiled at him with a blush spread across my face. He looked back at me with slightly wide eyes and I continued watching the fireflies. I felt our hands slowly intertwining and inwardly smiled, but blushing outside.

I knew that, Gon wouldn't like me back the way that I like him, but I can't help but fall in love with my best friend. But I didn't mind, as long as I was together with him, I was okay with it. As long as we're together, I'm happy already. Just seeing him smile makes me smile.

I looked up at Gon, and what I saw made my eyes widen.

**Gon was...**

I quickly looked back the fireflies, but no longer paying any attention to them. I could feel my heart pound in my chest and blood rush to my cheeks.

No way, right?

My eyes were probably playing a trick on me. But maybe... just maybe, I had a chance.

I smiled, determination burning in my once hopeless heart.

Should I try again?

**Gon was blushing.**

* * *

_**Lani: So? How was it! **_

_**Do you want me to continue? Just type it in the big-ass box down there! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Lani: Heeey! Since most of you want me to continue (And not cliff-hanger you), I decided that I'd continue! :D_**

**_I'll be starting from the beginning where Gon left to take the Hunter Exam, because my other ideas for the story are for the beginning part! And unfortunately, I can't continue it where that one-shot story ended, but I promise I'll continue it sometime when Gon came back to Whale Island! ^^ _**

**_As you could see from the one-shot, she has already met Killua! So, in the beginning, she still didn't realize her feelings for Gon._**

**_Anyways, I don't own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You're X Leaving X**** Me?**

He's leaving.

He said he was leaving.

Why does he want to leave? He said he wanted to find his father.

Wasn't he happy with just Mito-san and I here? Were we not enough?

**Did he feel... lonely? **

I leaned my back on the door, listening to the conversation Mito-san and Gon was having.

"I'm going to become a Hunter and find my father!"

I listened to the exchange sadly, feeling bad for Mito-san... and myself. I didn't want Gon to go. He was my friend. My _only _friend. But I can't do anything about it, it was his own choice if he wanted to go or stay here.

And I hated that.

I hated the fact that _I _was one of the reasons he was leaving. I encouraged him. And look where that's gotten me into. I chucked sadly to myself.

I was breaking down.

I'm such an idiot.

I stopped leaning on the door and walked back to my room with a sad smile on my face.

Knowing _he _was leaving.

And that it was _my _fault.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

**"Then what about Lani?!"**

**Mito shouted, making Gon flinch. "You're going to leave her here? Didn't you think of her? How she was going to feel? How she would react?"**

**Gon's eyes widened, feeling his confidence waver at the thought of Lani feeling lonely. But then he remembered what she said to him a few days ago, and stood his ground. **

**"I did," Gon said firmly, and Mito looked at him in shock. "I did think of her."**

**"Then why?!"**

**Gon looked at his feet and clenched his fists.**

**"I didn't want to leave her, but she said that I should do what I wanted to do."**

**Gon looked straight at Mito with determined eyes. "And I'm going to find my father."**

**Mito's eyes widened, and then she gave a sad smile. **

**"You really are ****_his_**** son..."**

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I was staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, lying on my bed. I woke up because of the rays of the sun that were going in the window and going to my face.

And I couldn't go back to sleep.

Stupid sun and its stupid sunrays.

Roll. Roll. Turn. Flip. Roll. Turn.

... Roll. Fall.

"Guh."

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. I'll probably have a bump here later...

I tossed that thought aside and stood up, heading for the bathroom to wash my face. And then I went out of my room to go to the kitchen to eat.

I wonder if Gon is still there.

As I was going down the stairs, I heard Mito-san talk.

"This was once owned by your father. You can use it now."

What are they talking about? And what's this about something owned by Gon's father? I crinkled my nose in disgust, I'm mad at Gon's father. He left his own son for God's sake! What kind of father is he?! I still wonder why Gon is even bothering to find his father. If I ever meet him, I'm going to make him pay for leaving Gon. And then make him regret he ever met me.

Once I arrived in the kitchen, I saw Gon holding a fishing rod that I've never seen him use before. It looked a lot sturdier than the other fishing rod's that I've seen, and there was some kind of red ball at the end of the fishing line.

Gon looked really happy.

My eyes widened in shock and wonder. Where... did they get something from Gon's father? I made sure to check every corner of this house to make sure that there weren't anything from his father! Of course, the pictures were an exception. They were only pictures of him but that didn't technically mean it belonged to him. Actually, I wouldn't really care, I would burn it anyway. But I knew that it was a reminder for Mito-san. Even though she says that she doesn't care about Ging anymore, I know that she does. I can see it during the rare times she tells me about him.

That aside, this was something from Ging. From Gon's _father_. That bastard that left Mito-san and Gon. I took a step in the room, my full attention on the fishing rod in Gon's hands. This got Gon's, Mito-san's and Grandma's attention.

"Lani? Since when were you...?"

I didn't pay attention to what Gon was saying and walked towards the fishing rod.

Yes, The fishing rod, not Gon.

I stopped walking once I was in front of the fishing rod, glaring at it.

"... Where did you get that?"

I asked seriously, still glaring at the fishing rod. The fishing rod shifted its position, me guessing that Gon looked at what I was glaring at.

"Oh, this?"

Gon asked, and I nodded while still glaring at the fishing rod. "Mito-san gave it to me! She said it belonged to my father once!"

My glare only hardened when I heard Gon talking with such enthusiasm. Why didn't I find it the last time I checked the house? How did Mito-san hide such a big thing without me noticing?

I need to get it away from Gon.

I extended my hand to him, and Gon looked at it curiously.

"Give it to me, Gon."

I demanded, looking at Gon with a hard look. I won't allow him to keep such a thing that once belonged to that poor excuse of a father.

Gon looked at me in surprise and held the fishing rod closer to him. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, and grabbed is wrist by force. Gon flinched.

"Give. It. To. Me." I tightened my grip, "_Now_."

I glared straight at Gon, but my anger wasn't directed at him. It was directed at Ging. Gon's eyes widened, and I was about to grab the fishing rod but I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Stop this right now, young lady."

I looked back, and saw Mito-san looking at me with a serious look. She was mad. I looked down at the floor and gritted my teeth. I looked at Gon's arm that I was holding and loosened my grip on it, and I let my hand fall to my side. I felt Mito-san's hand leave my shoulder, and I immediately walked towards the door. But before I got out, I turned to glare at Gon and Mito-san, but not grandma. She didn't do anything. And then I went out of the house to try to relieve my anger.

I'll probably return by the time Gon comes back from catching that huge fish.

Probably.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

**Gon was still shocked from the incident awhile ago and was staring at the place where she last stood. **

**"... It's the first time I've seen her so angry."**

**He said, worried for his friend. Mito sighed and shook her head.**

**"It's not her fault," Mito said, "Ever since I've told her that your father left you, she has hated him since then."**

**Gon looked at Mito with wide eyes and she continued.**

**"She's just looking out for you, Gon. She's worried that you would get hurt."**

**Gon looked down, feeling even more worried for his brown-haired friend. Mito looked at Gon with a sad smile.**

**"I'm sure she'll be fine later, so don't worry about her."**

**Mito's mother said, knowing that Lani was going to come back later. Gon smiled at her.**

**"Do you still want to leave, Gon?"**

**Mito asked, to make sure that Gon was ready to travel on his own to become a Hunter. Gon looked at Mito with a determined smile on his face, and gripped his fishing rod in excitement.**

**"Of course!"**

**Mito smiled gently at him. "I'll catch the Lord of the Lake and become a Hunter!"**

**Gon exclaimed before going out to catch the huge fish in the lake.**

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I kicked the rock that was on the ground and watched it as it bounced away. If it _can _bounce.

I glared at the rock, and then sighed. I feel so stupid... why did I get so mad? Oh, right. It was because that fishing rod belonged to Gon's father before.

And now it belonged to Gon.

I gritted my teeth, feeling annoyed again. And glared at everything that caught my eye, to which continued until I arrived back at the village again. I suddenly noticed that the people were gathered in a circle and were talking to each other with an amazed look. As I approached them, I suddenly overheard someone.

"I can't believe he caught the Lord of the Lake!"

"Like father like son, huh?"

My eyes widened. He... caught it?

I went deeper into the crowd and saw that Gon was standing beside a huge, blue fish in triumph. The giant fish was several times larger than Gon that I could hardly believe he caught it! The fish had sharp teeth, but what was weird was that it had thin skeletal like legs, 4 each on its left and right side. It was a blue fish with a light green face and underbelly, and it also had dark blue fins.

"No way..."

I mumbled, taking small shaky steps towards Gon. Slowly, my face turned to an excited smile.

"No way!"

I ran towards him, taking both of his hands in mine. "You did it, Gon! You caught the Lord of the Lake!"

Gon looked at me in surprise and then it turned into a worried look, and I looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong, Gon?"

"Are... Are you okay, Lani? You went out glaring at everything awhile ago..."

My eyes widened in realization, and I let go of his hands and started fiddling with my fingers. Right... I was mad awhile ago. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry... I kind of let my emotions get the best of me..."

I mumbled slightly, a little embarrassed that we were in the middle of the crowd. "Forgive me?"

I said, still grinning sheepishly. Gon grinned and took my hand.

"Of course!"

I smiled, not really minding that he was holding my hand in public. Gon and I have always been showing that we cared for each other in different ways, physically included. In other words, affection. Of course, not the affection that couples shows each other. I don't like Gon _that _way. (**_Lani: Ehehe, '_****yet****_' my friend, _****yet****_. It feels so weird, it's like I'm talking to myself_**)

"Mito! Look, he really caught it!"

One of the people in the crowd exclaimed. I looked back to see Mito-san standing there, where the crowd gave way for Mito-san... or maybe Gon. I didn't know.

Gon grinned and let go of my hand to go to Mito-san. After he did, I stared at the hand that he was holding.

...

Stare.

Something felt missing for some reason. I didn't know what it was so I just shrugged it off and followed Gon to Mito-san.

"Mito-san! I caught it like I promised!"

Gon exclaimed, suddenly holding some kind of paper in his hands and holding it out to Mito-san with an excited grin. "I can take the Hunter Exam now, right?"

Mito-san had this sad look on her face, but still got the paper in Gon's hands and signed something, and then gave it back to him. Gon took it happily and thanked Mito-san, but I kind of felt bad for her.

"I promise that I'll become a Hunter and then come back here!"

Mito-san just went back to the house, and I followed. I looked back at Gon though, and said.

"I'll prepare your things for you, Gon."

He nodded excitedly; I smiled and continued walking behind Mito-san.

I'll miss him badly.

There's no doubt about that.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I stared at my mortal enemy in horror. Breathing heavily, and sweating badly. I knew, I just knew that he was going to kill me someday.

Or should I say... '_it_'?

"MITO-SAAAAN! I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH GON'S UNDERWEAR!"

I shouted in panic, it was the last thing that I needed to pack for Gon, since he was busy preparing for something else. And I couldn't even touch it.

I feel so ashamed.

Mito-san came in minutes later and sighed while shaking her head.

"Jeez Lani, can't you at least get used to stuff like these?"

I crinkled my nose in disgust, imagining myself holding guy stuff. I never liked touching guy's things, it... feels weird. Especially their underwear, I remember that one time when _I _had to wash the clothes.

It was a nightmare.

"Never!"

I shouted and then ran out of the room to finish something in my room. I smiled when I imagined how Gon would react.

I hope he'll like it.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

"Done!"

I exclaimed happily, raising the charm that I made for Gon. He'll be so surprised when he sees it! Ufufufufufu~

"Okay! It's time to give it to him!"

I put it in the pocket of my shorts and practically ran out of my room in fear that Gon might have left already while I was finishing the charm.

Run. Turn. Stairs. Slip.

I immediately stood up again and ran towards the door, and saw Mito-san hugging Gon. I slowed down, because I didn't want to disturb their moment. When Mito-san finally stopped hugging Gon, I approached them. Gon noticed me first, and waved excitedly. I approached, and smiled at Mito-san who smiled back, and then went a little farther from Gon and I. Maybe so I could talk to Gon privately?

"So you're finally going, huh?"

It was more of a statement than a question. He nodded, and grinned.

"But I'll be back before you know it! So don't worry, okay?"

I suddenly felt a lump form in my throat, and my eyes started to water. I was silent for a few seconds, trying to stop myself from crying.

"... You promise?"

I looked at him, close to tears. And he smiled, and pulled me to a hug.

"Yeah, I promise."

He replied with a comforting voice. I'll miss that voice.

_So_ bad.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried on his chest, sobbing loudly while Gon was caressing my hair gently, and waiting for me to calm down. And finally, I calmed down a little, but still sniffing once in awhile.

"Are you okay now?"

Gon asked with a gentle voice, and I nodded. I wiped the dry tears on my face and looked at Gon; he beamed at me and stopped hugging me to adjust his bag on his back.

"Well, I'll be going now! Take care, okay?"

I nodded, but suddenly remembered something. When Gon was about to leave, I quickly grabbed his hand and put the charm around it. Gon looked at it curiously.

"It's a charm."

I said, my voice still a little different from crying. The charm that I made was a green coloured bracelet. "So that when you feel sad and lonely without me there, you just have to look at it to know that even though I'm still here in Whale Island, and you're there in the Hunter Exam, you'll always know that I'm with you and that I'm always watching over you."

I said, regaining my smile. "And when you experience any hardships, you'll be okay as long as you have that charm," I squeezed his hand in reassurance, "Okay?"

His eyes widened slightly, looking at the bracelet that I made. And then he suddenly smiled.

"Arigatou, Lani! I'll take care of it and I'll remember what you said!"

He also squeezed my hand, before letting it go and running ahead. Mito-san was beside me by then.

"I'll be back once I become a Hunter! I promise!"

He shouted while waving to us. I watched his retreating figure and realized what I felt awhile ago. I looked down at the hand that Gon held. Something was missing.

I smiled, realizing what was missing.

**It was Gon's hand holding mine.**

* * *

**_Lani: I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_And I hope that you guys think this was as good as that '_****kind of****_' one-shot before this chapter! _**

**_Hope we'll see each other in the next chapter too! ^^_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Lani: YAY! Update! _**

**_The tests are finally done! Oh! By the way! I forgot to thank the people who reviewed last time! I'm very sorry! I'll make sure to thank you guys this time!_**

**_Thank you _****_Anime lover(guest), Princesspeachie99, Madin456, Gr34d N33dl3(guest), 2102032, indraniFOREVER, and Beautiful blossom!_**

**_Thank you very much guys! And I'll reply to guest review down there!_**

**_Anyways, I don't own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does! ^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stage X Of X Denial**

Stare.

...

**Stare.**

I stared at my hands with furrowed eyebrows. I have been doing so since Gon left to take the Hunter Exam. Which was like, I dunno, 3 hours and 42 minutes ago. But I wasn't counting. Of course not!

... Okay, maybe I did.

A little.

"Lani! It's time to eat! Come down here!"

Ignore.

But I wonder why. I know that I miss Gon, but I didn't expect it to be _this _much. I expected feeling a little lonely – a lot – and maybe a little sad, but not this. I mean, I'm not saying that Gon isn't someone special – he is – but I just don't like this feeling, it feels weird. Like when someone-laughs-for-no-reason weird.

Yes, that kind of weird.

I touched the palm of my right hand – the hand Gon held – and continued staring at it. I could still feel the sensation of Gon's hand in mine; it felt warm and soft, something I just noticed. Suddenly, an unfamiliar heat crept up to my cheeks, and I touched them.

It felt warm.

I groaned, feeling annoyed that I didn't know what was going on. I lay my back on the bed with my right hand covering my face and my other one spread out on the bed, and closed my eyes.

What is this feeling?

After a few minutes of thinking, I opened my eyes again and stared at the ceiling with a thought that I never thought I would consider swirling in my head.

Was I actually starting to like Gon in _that _way?

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. There was no way, right? I must be over thinking about things again. Like that one time when Gon still didn't come back home after going to the forest and it was night time already. Well, technically I was just worried, but that wasn't the point. The point was, I was actually thinking whether or not I liked my friend in _that _way! Well, it is possible, but it isn't. Does that even make any sense? It probably doesn't. But there's just no way that I like-like Gon! It isn't possible!

I groaned again, closing my eyes, and then sighed.

"Then what _am_ I feeling if I don't..."

I mumbled, and then trailed off because I felt stupid for talking to myself. Even though it was normal, 'cause really, it happens to me a lot.

"What kind of feeling?"

**What the-?!** I jumped at the sound of the voice, but kept my eyes closed because I was kind of scared. 'Cause maybe when I open my eyes, a ghost would be right in front of me. I shivered at the thought. But this was probably my conscience talking to me right now.

I'm _pretty _sure I closed my door.

I kept silent for a few seconds because it felt kind of weird talking to my conscience, since this was the first time that this has ever happened to me. Though, I felt kind of happy, my conscience talked to me just when I needed it! I've read something like this in a book before, where your conscience suddenly talks to you and all, but I never actually thought it was true!

"... Well, I'm not quite sure, since this is my first time feeling like this, and I've been thinking that maybe..."

I trailed off again, because even though this was my conscious I was talking to, I still felt embarrassed talking about it.

"Maybe what?"

My... '_conscience_' asked, urging me to continue. I still kept my eyes closed, but for some reason, I felt something beside me. Or maybe some_one_. Now I felt really scared to the point that I started shaking. I gulped and then continued.

"T-That maybe I... I'm starting to like Gon."

I finally said. But as soon as I finished, I heard an excited squeal that – strangely – sounded like a little girl. Weird.

But seriously, is my conscience actually '_squealing_'? Something definitely smells fishy here.

... Literally.

Strange, right? But really, it smells like fish.

I snapped my eyes open and I looked at the side where I heard my so-called conscience squeal. My eyes widened in shock.

"Mi-Mito-san?!"

Immediately sitting up, I looked at Mito-san in shock. Where the heck did she come from?! I made sure to close my door and lock—My eyes widened and my head shot up to look at the door of my room.

Oh. I didn't lock the door.

Damn it.

But I _still _don't know why it smells like fish here. Oh wait. I looked at Mito-san in realization. She probably just came back from the market. Now that that's solved, why is she here?! How?! When?! Where?! Did she hear all of that?!

... Okay, that's a stupid question. Of course she heard it! Why else is she squealing like a little girl here?

But now that I think about it, Mito-san looks really weird squealing like that. Especially that she's an old lady—I mean, _young _lady. Really weird. That aside again and back to my predicament.

"W-What are you doing in here?!"

She looked at me, still squealing. And then she stopped, but still giggling.

"Sorry, but I overheard," Don't you mean: pretended to be my conscience and _then _heard me? "But it was your fault too; you didn't go down when I called you to eat lunch so I went up here, to see you talking to yourself! What would have happened if Gon was the one that was here?"

She scolded, and I sighed in defeat. "And you also didn't lock the door."

Ugghh! I know thaaaaaat! No need to rub it in! Damn it, I should _really_ remember to lock my door. While I was reflecting on the events that happened because I forgot to lock my door, I suddenly heard Mito-san clear her throat.

"I want to ask you something,"

She started. I mentally prepared for what was coming next, because I already knew what was coming next.

"You—"

I gulped nervously, waiting for Mito-san's next words. But then I remembered something and my eyes widened in realization.

Oh, wait! Maybe this was like in one of the books that I read that the main character misunderstood what the latter was going to say next, and the person was actually going to say something else! Maybe she actually isn't going to say what I—

"—have a crush on Gon?"

Silence.

...

Well, that was a failed attempt to comfort myself. It was worth a try, though.

That aside, what do I say?! I don't know what to answer! Tell me! Someone tell me what to do! *cue sobs here*

"U-Umm, I... I-I don't know..."

I said, looking down on my hands on my lap, thinking about Gon. And suddenly, I felt the unfamiliar heat that I felt awhile ago on my cheeks again.

"Oh! You're blushing!"

Mito-san exclaimed. My eyes widened after hearing what she said and I quickly went to the mirror in my room, and stared at my reflection.

It was true.

I _am _blushing.

"T-This can't be happening..."

I mumbled, still staring at my reflection. Mito-san soon came into view in the mirror after I said that.

"What's so wrong about it, Lani?"

I looked at her in the mirror with a panicked look – I could see it in the mirror – and looked back at my blushing face.

"I _shouldn't _like Gon that way!" I shouted, clenching my fists. "Gon is—he's... he's my friend."

I looked down on my hands before continuing, "And I don't want to bother him with these developing feelings that I have for him... I don't want to be a burden to him. The fact that I almost made Gon stay here was already a burden, I don't want to do anything that'll bring him down anymore. Even if he's doing all of this to find his father, I don't want to..."

I don't want to be in the way. I don't want to stop him from reaching his goal, but even though I don't want that to happen... why did I develop such feelings for him?

"Mito-san, I don't know what to do anymore..."

I turned to look at her, "That time when Gon was leaving, I didn't know what to feel... Should I have felt sad, because Gon was leaving? Or should I have felt happy, that Gon was finally doing what he wanted to do? It's all so confusing, that I think my head is going to explode from thinking too much..."

Mito-san looked at me with a sad look, and walked towards me. "You don't have to worry, Lani."

She said, and then hugged me. "In the end, everything will fall in place and be back to normal."

"But what if it doesn't? What if everything won't be like before anymore because of me? What should I do then?"

I asked, and Mito-san released me from her hug. She looked at me with a smile.

"Then you just have to follow what your heart tells you. Even if you don't want these feelings, you can't really do anything about it. It just comes before you even notice it!"

That wasn't reassuring at all, but I smiled nonetheless.

"I'll remember that. Thanks for listening to me, Mito-san!"

I said, and hugged her. I felt her caress my hair in a comforting way, and I suddenly wondered what it would be like if it was Gon doing it.

"Now that that's settled, let's go downstairs. Mother is waiting for us."

Mito-san said, and I let go of Mito-san and gently pushed her out of my room.

"You go first, I still need to do something."

I said, and slowly closed the door once Mito-san was out. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off by saying: "I'll go down once I'm done."

I smiled, and she just sighed in defeat.

"But hurry up, okay?"

I nodded enthusiastically, before fully closing the door. I waited until I couldn't hear Mito-san's footsteps anymore before running to my closet and rummaging through my stuff.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

**"What are your names?"**

**The Captain asked the 3 males in front of him. The shortest amongst the three immediately raised his hand and answered. **

**"I'm Gon!"**

**He said enthusiastically. And the other two answered shortly after, also saying their names. The Captain nodded, satisfied with their answer. **

**"And why do you want to become Hunters?"**

**He asked next. The oldest of the three males in front of the Captain immediately said that he didn't want to answer his question, and the blonde know as 'Kurapika' agreed, but with a different reason to why he didn't want to answer the question. Before they could continue, the boy once again answered. **

**"I want to become a Hunter to find my father!"**

**The oldest amongst the three, 'Leorio', looked at the boy in shock.**

**"Oi! Why did you answer him?!"**

**The boy only looked at him in confusion. "Because he asked a question," He stated simply, "And my friend back at home once told me that it was rude not to answer someone!"**

**He exclaimed, smiling happily as he remembered his female friend back in Whale Island.**

* * *

(_Line Break_)

Where the heck is it?! I'm sure I put it somewhere around here... No, not this one... not this one either... Aha! Here it is!

I finally found it, but my stuff is messy now... I'll just clean up later.

I excitedly went to the desk in my room and sat down on the chair in front of it. I placed the notebook on the desk. I smiled at the sight of it. It was the notebook that Gon gave me when I turned 12 last week. Though, when I received it from Gon, I didn't know what to write in it.

I smiled in excitement. Looks like I know what to do with it now.

I opened the notebook and turned to the first page, I got out my pink pen and wrote at the top: '**My Diary**'

I smiled, and immediately wrote at the bottom: 'Caution: Do not read. You will die if you do.' Hehe, surely, no one will read it now. I giggled.

"Okay! Time to write!"

* * *

_(_Line Break_)_

_[January 12, XXXX]_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, I have finally decided what to write inside this notebook. And today is the first time I have written in you, Diary. _

_So, for starters, I'll start with writing my life story, and how I got here in Whale Island. _

_Well, I first came here when I was still 7. I was with my parents that time. They said that they had a friend that lived here, and they came to visit after a long time. My father said his name was 'Ging', which I soon found out was Gon's father. I just listened to them talk silently, holding both of their hand not really understanding what they were saying. But I didn't really care either. _

_While walking towards the house of my parents' friend, I took in the look of the Island. I still remember how I described it before; peaceful and quiet. Compared to the city that is always busy and really noisy. Once we walked a good amount of distance, I saw a house from afar. It was on top of a small hill just near the town that we came from. _

_We got nearer the house by the second, and I couldn't help but feel curious that time. I urged my parents to walk faster and they laughed, and said: "Excited, Honey?"_

_I just nodded, and pulled both of their big hands. Soon enough, we arrived in front of the house and my mother knocked on the door. I wondered why though, couldn't we just come in?_

_After a few minutes, I could hear footsteps from the other side and then the door opened. I was behind my mother, so I couldn't really see who opened the door. So I went behind my mother and peeked. And there, I saw a young boy about my age._

I smiled while writing, remembering the time that I met Gon. I stretched a little, before continuing.

_He was wearing a green vest and green shorts; like the one that he's wearing right now. I stared at him in wonder. The boy in green politely asked my parents who they were, and my mother answered that they came to visit a friend. The boy only blinked, not getting who they wanted to see. And then a really pretty woman came out and stood beside the boy. _

_My father this time told the woman who they were, and she let us in. As my young self passed by the small boy, I continued to stare at him and he stared back curiously. That time, I had no idea who he was so I was really surprised when he suddenly grinned at me. I couldn't help smiling back at him that time. He was just too adorable!_

I stopped writing when I realized what I wrote. I blushed and immediately crossed it out, and then went back to writing.

_My parents and the pretty woman went to a room and started talking about things, and until now, I still have no idea to what it was. While I stayed outside the room, waiting for them to finish, when suddenly, the boy my age – Gon – approached me. _

_(I'm only writing what I remember, so it's not accurate)_

_"Hi! I'm Gon!"_

_I looked at him in surprise, but still greeted him back. He grinned._

_"I haven't seen you here before! Do you live here?"_

_He asked, and I shook my head. _

_"N-No, my parents came here to visit a friend and they brought me along with them..."_

_I replied shyly. And he nodded with a simple 'Oh, I see!' and after that, we talked about lots of other stuff, though I don't remember anymore. I don't know how much time passed while Gon and I talked to each other, but while we were talking, my parents went out of the room and we paused our conversation and we both looked at my parents. They smiled at us, and my father bent down to my level. _

_"Are you having fun, Lani?"_

_I smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled at me, and looked back at mom. It was like they sent each other silent messages, 'cause they nodded to each other. Then my mother approached, I looked up at her curiously. _

_"Then it's decided! Lani, you're going to stay here with Gon, to accompany him." She exclaimed, and my eyes widened. "Is that okay with you, Lani?" _

_I looked at Gon, and he looked back with hopeful eyes. That time, I didn't know what came to me when I looked back at my parents with a happy smile. _

_"Yes! I want to stay here, with Gon!"_

_They both smiled and hugged me. I hugged them back. _

_"We'll miss you, dear. Take care, okay?"_

_I nodded, and they stood up and said Goodbye, but the pretty woman – Mito-san – stopped them. _

_"Aren't you going to stay for the night? You just arrived and must be really tired from your trip from the city."_

_She offered, but my parents politely declined. "We're just simply visiting, and the person we're visiting isn't here. We might as well get back to Yorknew City and return to work, we're quite busy there."_

_"Please take care of our daughter, Miss Mito."_

_They kissed me goodbye and left. I watched them leave, feeling sad that they were going to leave me here, but I suddenly felt someone hold my hand. I looked at whom, and saw Gon, smiling at me happily. I smiled back. _

_"Come on! I'll show you around!"_

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I dropped my pen and stretched my arms. I laughed a little at the memory. I still remember the first place Gon showed me was the forest and introduced me to his animal friends, before actually showing me around the town.

It was nice.

I felt lonely that my parents weren't there with me. But I still had Gon. He was always with me after my parents left. I still don't know why my parents decided to let me stay though... was it because they thought Gon was lonely without any of his parents with him?

I smiled gently, feeling my face warm up while thinking of Gon. And felt peaceful all of a sudden.

**Maybe... these feelings that I have towards Gon aren't so bad, after all?**

* * *

**_Lani: DONE! How was it? How about tell me in that big—I mean, '_****small****_'-ass box over there! Happy that it's not big-ass box, anymore? XD_**

**_Anyways, umm, replies!_**

**Anime lover: **_YAY YOU UPDATED THANK YOU, i should probably stop shouting anyway i think you should make lani learn nen it would be really epic if we had that one scene where gon and killua were trying to save the fox bear cub in the 1999 version then they would be like "you know nen!" or something like that, and im fatizising how would killua act when he meets lani it would be really cute sorry i have a wild imagination, so please continue this story!_

**_Me: Thank you! And I'll think about your idea too! It seems very interesting!_**

* * *

**Gr34d N33dl3: **_I love your chapter. Especially when you wrote ( . . . ) was epic!_

**_Me: Thanks! But I don't get why that's epic?_**

* * *

**2102032: **_It's so sad!  
Even though I laughed when she slipped...  
Poor Lani, she had to do Gon's laundry!  
When I read the chapter's name, I thought, well go with him! But then I realized that it's never that simple.  
Gon you better get your butt over here!  
And yes I did like it! ; )  
Killua plushies for you and Lani! (That sounded really awkward.)_

**_Me: Yup! It's never easy! _**

**_Uhh, thanks! Killua plushies huh?_**

* * *

**_That's all! Thanks for reading! _**

**_See 'ya in the next chapter! ^^_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Lani: Update! Finally! ^^ This is my late Christmas Present for Carina Quarene! Merry Christmas Rin-chan! _**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And just in case you guys are confused to what day this is, this is the day after Gon left! So, yeah... And I'm surprised that all of you read Lani's diary, didn't she clearly write that anyone who reads it will die? XD Just Kidding! _**

**_Anyways, I am following the names of the 2011 version of HxH, so please don't be confused! I am also very thankful to all of you that reviewed! ^.^_**

**_Thank you _****_Anime lover (Guest), indraniFOREVER, Victory Is My Name, Madin456, Beautiful blossom, and wiwi (Guest)!_****_ I really appreciate your reviews! I'll be replying to guest reviews in the bottom! Thank you very much! _**

**_I don't own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does!_**

* * *

(_Line Break_)

**Chapter 3: A X Normal X Day? **

**Gon.**

I thought while sitting in front of the dining table, staring at the food in front of me. Mito-san – who was beside me – was chatting with Grandma - who was in front of her – calmly, with a smile on her face. While I, Lani, is staring at the food in front of me with a blank face.

**Gon.**

I still had a blank face on. Mito-san and Grandma suddenly stopped talking in the background, but I still continued staring and thinking of _things_.

**Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon, Go—**

"What's wrong, Lani?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the person that said that. Mito-san looked at me with a worried face, Grandma was, too. I shook my head rapidly, and smiled.

"I-It's nothing!"

I continued smiling, looking at both Mito-san and Grandma. Well, I couldn't just say that I was thinking of _Gon_, you know! And that I was only thinking of his _name _and not _him_.

That would be sooo embarrassing!

Mito-san narrowed her eyes at me in a _suspicious _way, and suddenly smirked.

"You're thinking of Gon, aren't you?"

My eyes widened, and I looked at Mito-san in shock and surprise.

How did she know?!

Her smirk grew wider when she saw the look on my face.

"It's because you're blushing."

And now she can read minds?! How is that even possible!?

Her face suddenly changed into a straight face.

"And no, I can't read minds."

... That doesn't really make me believe her, since she just answered the question in my mind. I looked at her suspiciously, but she just smiled.

I have a bad feeling...

"As I was saying, you were thinking of Gon, no?"

She said, smiling widely. I knew it. "Were you thinking of confessing to him?" My eyes widened. What?! No! Of course not! I looked at her in disbelief and shook my head.

"Then, dating him?" Pfft, no, why would I?

"_Marrying _him?" Haha, very funny, marrying Gon is—wait, what?!

I abruptly stood up, causing my chair to fall backwards.

"W-W-W-What are you saying?!"

I asked in a panicked way. I mean, who wouldn't panic?! Someone just asked _me_ if I was thinking of marrying my _best friend_! Seriously! I looked at her with wide, panicked eyes, but she just laughed. Why the _heck _is she laughing?!

"I was just joking! Why are you getting all flustered?"

She said, and then turned to look at me again, "Don't tell me you actually were thinking of marrying Gon?"

"HUH?! O-Of course not!"

I said to her, and she laughed, "I was just asking, no need to panic." She said, and I sighed in relief. But she suddenly said, "But I wouldn't mind if you really _are _going to marry Gon."

She smiled widely at my red face. I looked at Grandma – who was watching the whole time – and silently asked her to _save me_. She just smiled gently and continued drinking her tea.

She betrayed me!

I backed away from Mito-san, "I-I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air!"

I exclaimed before running out of the room. I opened the door that was going outside of the house, but was surprised to see someone was standing there, I could tell he was about to open the door himself. I looked at him; he was wearing a white shirt that had long sleeves, and black pants and he was also wearing a blue hat. But what caught my eyes the most was his long white hair that reached his... uhh, butt. Though I had to admit, his hair was beautiful.

I realized that I was staring at him for too long and immediately averted my eyes.

"U-Umm, d-do you need something, sir?"

I did my best to sound polite, but I think I failed miserably. He looked at me calmly, and he seemed like he was observing me.

"... I came here to get something."

He said after awhile. I blinked, confused to what he was saying. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up and saw Mito-san. She looked at the man with long, white hair.

"Do you need something from us, sir?"

She asked, and the man answered the same thing that he told me. Mito-san faced me and told me to roam around the island for awhile and come back before sundown. Well, that's what I was going to do anyway, so I nodded and left.

But... who was that man?

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I stared at the clouds on the sky and sighed. I _still _couldn't stop thinking of that man earlier, I feel like I'm missing something. Lying down on the grass, I rolled around for awhile and tried to think of something else. But it just lead to the problem that I had awhile ago that caused all the trouble.

**Gon.**

Damn it.

I groaned, and stared at the clouds again.

... I wonder when he'll come back. I sighed. It's been just a _day _since he left and I was already missing him sooo bad. I wish he would just come back already.

My eyes started to water when a thought came across my mind.

What if he _doesn't _come back?

Was he going to leave me like how his father left him and Mito-san?

I immediately shook my head. No, Gon wouldn't do that. He's not like his stupid father who left his own son. I'm just over thinking about things again.

I sighed, and sat up. I guess it's time to go back, the sun is starting to set already. I stood up and dusted my skirt, and was about to go back home, but then I saw a movement somewhere. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things.

I wasn't.

There really was a movement! It was going to the forest. I squinted to get a better look at it—or maybe it was a person?

White hair...?

Was that the man that I saw awhile ago?

Should I follow him? I looked at the setting sun, the light was almost gone. But I need to go back... Mito-san might get worried...

I looked at where the man with long, white hair went. But I really want to follow him... I looked at the path going back home.

... I'm sure Mito-san won't mind if it's just today, right?

I reassured myself and went to the forest where the man went to. It was getting _really _dark already, and it was a little hard to see, but I'll get used to it eventually. I didn't really know where the man went, so I just followed the path going to where Gon found the bear. I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought of the bear. Gon gave it too much attention.

I puffed my cheeks. Every morning, he would go here to feed that bear and play with it. Not that I mind, but he just paid more attention to it than he does to me. It was quite... annoying, that he played with the bear more.

That annoying thought aside, why can't I find the man anywhere? I'm sure that he didn't go _that_ far. I followed him just when he went in the forest! It's simply impossible to just disappear like that! Don't tell me I was just seeing things because I was desperate!?

That would be _really _bad.

By this time, the sky was already dark and I was _still _looking. Mito-san will be really mad at me when I get back...

I stopped walking once I arrived at the place where Gon found that _bear_. I don't even know why I'm thinking about it with such venom in my voice. I looked around the area with my eyes and saw nothing. The man wasn't here.

Ugh.

I guess there's no use in staying here... my problem now is how to get back without Mito-san noticing me. But the fact that Gon - who had better reflexes than me - was always caught by Mito-san, I don't think it's possible. I shivered at the thought of Mito-san getting mad at me. I hate it when she's like that.

I was about to go back _again_, when I noticed something _again_. I didn't really see it clearly with the place so dark and the thing being meters away from me. So I approached the thing and crouched down to get it.

A... notebook?

What's a notebook doing here? Then a thought crossed my mind. Could it be... owned by that man?

I opened the notebook and scanned the first page, searching for a name. I had to squint and bring the notebook closer to my face to see the things written in it because it was really hard to read in the dark.

Kite...?

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I stood in front of the door, fidgeting nervously.

How do I face Mito-san now?

That's the question, just _how _do I? I can't just tell her: "Oh, I was following the man with long, white hair into the forest until the sun finally set, yes, totally normal." Right?

Okay, relax Lani, it's going to be alright.

I took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door. Not long after, I could hear hurried footsteps approaching the door and I stood straight, hiding the notebook that I found behind me. The door opened to reveal a relieved Mito-san.

"Lani! Thank God, I was worried sick!"

She said with a relieved voice, but then her face changed into the one that indicated that they were about to lecture you. Oh, God. "Where were you?! I told you to come back before the sun sets, didn't I?!"

I gulped. "I-I went to buy something..."

Mito-san narrowed her eyes at me. "And it took _this _long to buy it?"

I gulped again. "I-I'm an indecisive person."

She narrowed her eyes even more. "What did you buy? Show it to me."

My eyes widened. What _did _I buy?! "I... I bought..."

Mito-san was about to say something, "This!"

I showed her the notebook that I found in the forest, facing the back of the notebook to her. Phew, it was a good thing I remembered the notebook. Mito-san looked at the notebook, examining it, and then sighed.

"Just don't take too long next time, alright?"

I inwardly sighed in relief, and nodded rapidly.

"Yes, I promise!"

Mito-san nodded, and let me come in. I dashed to the stairs to go to my room.

I opened the door, closed it, and then made sure to lock it.

I casually went to my desk and placed the notebook there, beside my 'Diary'. I stared at the latter for awhile and my thoughts once again drifted to Gon.

I wonder... Is he thinking of me too?

* * *

(_Line Break_)

**"I can't do it!" **

**A boy in green exclaimed, sitting on the ground. The two older teens looked at him questioningly. "I can't find an answer!"**

**The blonde and the man in a suit looked at each other, and then chuckled. **

**"You don't need to think about it anymore, Gon." **

**Leorio said to the boy in green. The said boy looked at him in wonder. **

**"Huh? What do you mean?" **

**He asked. **

**"The test is done already, we passed." **

**The blonde, Kurapika, explained. Gon furrowed his eyebrows in thought. **

**"That's not what I mean,"**

**He said, which got Kurapika and Leorio's attention. "If I was really put in that situation, what would I do?" **

**The boy's two companions looked at him with wide eyes, surprised with what he just said. While the old lady that tested them, smiled. **

**Gon looked at the bracelet on his wrist, and continued questioning himself. **

**Who would he save? Mito-san? Or Lani?**

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I sat on the chair in front of my desk, and opened my 'Diary' to a blank page to write on it.

Again, I got my pink pen, and started writing.

* * *

_(_Line Break_)_

_[January 13, XXXX] _

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, I couldn't stop thinking of my best friend, Gon. Even though he just left yesterday. _

_ And I couldn't help feeling a little negative, but I know that he _will _come back home. I just know it. _

_Gon left yesterday morning, and since then, a lot of things have been confusing me. Like these feelings that have been developing inside of me. I don't even know if it just developed now, or maybe it has developed since I started living with him. _

_Why else would I have felt _jealous_ towards a bear?_

_Seriously, a _bear_ of all things in the world, I mean, I don't have anything against bears, I just can't believe I'm jealous of one. I just hope no one is reading this right now. _

_That aside, I have met someone really mysterious today. It was a man with beautiful long, white hair. But I'll make sure if I ever do meet him again, I'm so not going to say that to his face. _

_Guys probably don't want people to say that their hair is beautiful. _

_Anyways, I found his notebook in the forest awhile ago, and I decided to keep it. Just in case I meet him again. And because of it, I have survived Mito-san's wrath. _

_Thank you, notebook, thank you. _

_But now that I think about it, what's written in that notebook? I doubt that it's a diary, guys don't keep diaries, right? _

_I guess I should check it out._

* * *

(_Line Break_)

I stopped writing, and lifted my head. I heard a crack.

Oh damn, I got too absorbed in writing that my neck hurts. Even though I didn't write much... It must be because I'm not used to writing... I stretched a bit to relieve the pain on my neck and back.

Much better.

Satisfied that I couldn't feel much pain anymore, I shifted my eyes to the notebook beside my 'Diary'. Hmm, suspicious.

I blinked when I noticed there was something written on the cover of the notebook. I looked closer and read it.

"Chimera... Ants?"

* * *

(_Line Break_)

**_Lani: Done! :D How was it? Tell me your thoughts in your review! And please favourite and follow! ^^_**

**_Review review~! _**

**_Anime lover (Guest): _**Oh my! You even bothered to reply to me your such a kind writer! Im really excited for the next chapter i mean all of this thoughts running through my mind is like what will the next chapter by about, will gon tell the others about lani. anyways im thankfull that you continued if you don't mind i have a question for you if you learned nen what would be your nen type be im a conjurer ( your prabably like no your lying im actually calm on the outside yet hyper on the inside sometimes but im usually nervous and i took like a billion quizes and i got to be a conjurer) but their could be a 40% chance that im a specialist and 10% chance that im an emitter So good luck on your story!

**_Me: Thank you for the review again! I'm really sorry that I can't reply with a longer one and you went to all that trouble to write a long review! :(_**

**_Anyways, about her Nen... Hmm, I don't think I should tell whether or not she'll learn Nen! It would be spoilers~ Sorry! I hope you don't mind! ^^_**

* * *

**_wiwi (Guest): _**i love ur storyy! Gon is soo cute! can't wait for ur new chap! :)

**_Me: Thank you! ^^ And I hope you like this chapter too!_**

* * *

Now that that's done, I hope that we'll see each other in the next chapter too! Bye-bye! ^^


End file.
